Godric's Hollow
by bigfishsmallpond
Summary: A retelling of Jane Austen's "Mansfield Park"


Standard disclaimers apply.

About thirty years ago Miss Lily Evans, of Cokeworth, with only seven thousand pounds, had the good luck to captivate Sir James Potter, of Godric's Hollow, in the west country, and to be thereby raised to the rank of a baronet's lady, entering into the highest magical circles of England's wizarding society. She had one sister that benefited by her elevation, and many thought that Miss Petunia would soon marry to equal advantage. When it was whispered in certain circles, however, that despite her respectable birth she was in fact, a squib, her prospects, to be sure, began to look bleak. Yet, all was not lost, and at the end of half a dozen years Petunia found herself obliged to be attached to the local apothecary, Mr. Dursley, who had scarcely any private fortune. Settled in the village, Mrs. Dursely took every opportunity to visit her sister, and soon made herself invaluable to the running of the household; nothing was too small to escape her sharp notice.

By the end of eleven years, the household had grown considerably and Mrs. Dursely indeed had much to keep her occupied in the office of looking after her various nieces and nephews, having no children of her own. The first addition was a young boy whose parents were distant relations of Sir James: Draco Malfoy. Draco was adopted as their firstborn and stood to inherit Godric's Hollow on Sir James' death. Lily's firstborn was a son they named Harry, and two sisters followed him, Lavender and Penelope.

One morning around this time, Lady Potter received a singular letter arriving by owl on the two-penny post. Being always interested in philanthropic endeavors in magical society, she was often solicited with new schemes that she never failed to subscribe to, much to the frustration of Mrs. Dursley. This one in particular caught her fancy and spoke directly to her more tender sensibilities.

Due to the muggle wars taking place in the wider world, the letter explained, many muggleborns were finding themselves orphaned at an alarming rate. The strain on orphanages was beginning to become serious and the letter urged those who felt able to adopt children into their own families. Lady Potter at once took the missive to her sister, intent to form a plan of response. As usual Mrs. Dursley threw up every impediment she could, the strain on their own resources, the undesirability of low connections, ect. but it was in vain. Eventually she was forced to concede, "I think we cannot do better," said she, "let us send for the child."

Sir James could not give so instantaneous and unqualified a consent. It was a serious charge, and his concern soon turned to his sons and daughters, of the temptation of attachment and marriage, ect.;-but no sooner had he deliberately begun to state his objections, than Mrs. Dursley and Lady Potter interrupted him.

They reasoned with him that such a girl or boy brought up in their very household since childhood would remove any interest tending towards the romantic. Indeed, they would all be nothing but playfellows and would look upon their adopted sibling as nothing more than that. Sir James soon saw the reason in this and stated that he believed there should be nothing else to impede the scheme.

Mrs. Dursley closed the matter by insisting to arrange all the particulars, she must write and arrange all the dear child's traveling arrangements, she delighted in taking the credit of projecting and arranging expensive charities, as long as she herself were spared the material cost. She therefore left that day in high spirits, and walked to the apothecary in the knowledge that she was the most liberal-minded sister and aunt in the world.

She wrote with alacrity to the nearest magical orphanage catering exclusively to muggleborns and was responded to in kind. They said at that time they had a very suitable young girl, sweet-tempered and not ill-disposed and they could send her at the family's earliest convenience. With little further trouble it was settled she would arrive within the fortnight.


End file.
